


Just the Way You Are

by Daretodream66



Series: President Barnes Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, If you read the other three parts you know all this, M/M, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Serious fluff, West Wing AU, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Part 4 in the series follows Steve and Bucky through the last years in the White House and after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Clint Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson/Peggy Carter, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: President Barnes Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters:  
> President James Barnes  
> Poet Laureate and First Gentleman Steve Rogers  
> Chief of Staff Sam Wilson  
> Communications Director Tony Stark  
> Deputy Chief of Staff James Rhodes  
> Deputy Communication Director Peter Parker (He's older in this)  
> Executive Presidential Aid Wanda Maximoff  
> Executive Assistant to the First Gentleman Pietro Maximoff  
> Executive Assistant to the President Pepper Potts  
> Press Secretary Natasha Romanov  
> FBI Agent Phil Coulson  
> Secret Service Agents to Eagle(President Barnes) Clint Barton and Loki Laufeyson  
> Secret Service Agents to Falcon(Steve Rogers) Thor Odinson and Carol Danvers  
> Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Percy Fitzwallace (The West Wing)  
> National Security Advisor Nancy McNally (The West Wing)  
> Vice-President Bruce Banner  
> British Ambassador to the United States Peggy Carter  
> Attaché to the British Ambassador Vision   
> Vice-President’s wife Betty Banner

The day after Christmas, Bucky is supposed to be heading to the office, but Max is taking a bath and he just can’t seem to pull himself away. Steve leans over their son, talking to him the whole time in a very matter of fact, grown up way. Bucky talks to him in baby talk, making Steve laugh at the insanity that comes out of his mouth. Max starts to get upset when Steve starts doing his hair. “I know and I’ll take your complaint to the manager, but we have to get this done.”

Bucky snorts. “I take it, I’m the manager?”

Steve finishes and turns with Max wrapped in a towel. “Well, of course you are. Hair washing is a serious complaint, Papa.”

Bucky melts, that’s the only word for it. He is now a puddle of goo on the floor from being called Papa. It happens every time and he doesn’t think that’s ever going to change. “I have to go and I really don’t want to.”

“We’ll come see you at lunch. I have to get to the office too and Maxi is going to have to let me get dressed.” Steve sways back and forth, comforting Max who lets out another ‘meh’ just to make sure his daddies know he’s still upset. Bucky can’t get over how good Steve is at this. He’s never too tired, he loves everything about being a dad, including the no sleep. Every night Bucky will wake up and watch Steve swaying back and forth, feeding and whispering to the baby. He doesn’t tell Steve that he can’t get enough of watching them together or that he’s awake.

“Let me take him and you can get dressed.” Steve hands the baby over and Bucky heads into the bedroom to get him dressed. They set up the crib in the far corner with a changing table by the window. They have a nursery, but neither one really want Max that far away yet. Laying him on the changing table, he pats him dry, and grabs a diaper. “I’ll have a long conversation with my Chief of Staff about the bath situation. I’m sure he can come up with a way for you to get clean without having to get you naked.” As Bucky secures the diaper, he hears the false shutter of a phone. “Is Daddy taking more pictures?”

There’s a tiny cry, more a discomfort than a real cry, but it’s the little lip that’s poked out that really sells Max’s upset. “Aw, sweet boy, is Papa making fun of you?”

Bucky grabs the one-sie and puts it over Max’s head, carefully pulling his arms through, snapping it. Then picking up the tiny pair of sweat pants and working them over his little legs. Next, he grabs a little pair of socks. Bucky holds them up, looking at how small they are, and melts all over again. “I am not making fun of his legitimate complaint.” He looks down at his son. “I’m not, am I? No. I’m going to take it up with very smart people today. Just for you.” He boops Max’s nose with each word before kissing his tiny forehead. “You are the most beautiful baby in the world. Aren’t you? Yes, you are.”

Steve chuckles and wraps Max in a blanket. “Well, we thank you for your concern.”

Bucky looks at his husband and son, melting just a little more into the floor. Stepping into Steve’s space, he cups his cheek. “I love you more every day. How is that possible?”

It’s Steve’s turn to melt. He leans in, resting his forehead to Bucky’s. “I love you so much.” Kissing Bucky deeply, he smiles. “Now, go be important and Max and I will see you at lunch.”

Bucky kisses the baby’s head. “Take care of Daddy today, Little Man.”

When Steve arrives at his office, Pietro gets up to open the door for him. “How is everyone this morning?” He loses the staff pretty quick because Max becomes the center of attention. They are cooing at the baby and Steve wants to sigh, but there’s something about it that warms him all over. “Okay, so I don’t exist anymore.”

Ella grins at him. “We do have to talk about your speech for the Joining Forces luncheon in February.” The whole time she’s talking, she’s playing with the baby’s fingers. “Oh my god, he’s so cute.”

“And I lost her again.” Steve rolls his eyes and head into his office. “Pietro, can you get me Dr. Banner on the phone?”

He disappears behind his door and sits everything down. He doesn’t have to bring much with him because they set up a changing table and supplies before the holiday, but he is carrying the rocker. Pietro sticks his head in when Steve gets everything set up and Max into the rocker. “Dr. Banner is on two.” Pietro comes over, tickling Max’s foot.

“Thanks.” Sitting behind his desk, Steve picks up the phone. “Betty, how are you?”

“Steve, it’s so good to hear from you. How is the baby? How was the holiday?” Betty Banner is one of the smartest, kindest women that Steve’s ever met and since their trip to Camp David earlier in the year, she’s been a constant support and friend to Steve. At least once a week one or the other will call just to check in.

“He’s perfect and wonderful and never, ever sleeps.” Betty’s laughter rings out. “How did you do this with three?”

“Well, first of all, we didn’t have them all at once. Thank god. And second, Katy didn’t sleep at all for three weeks. Get used to it, it’s your new normal.” Steve huffs and Betty laughs again. “But, I wouldn’t trade any of that lack of sleep for anything in the world. You learn so much about their personalities in those late night chat sessions.” Steve smiles, thinking about the quiet nights that he sits in the rocking chair and talks to his son.

“I wish you could hear Bucky talk to him. He tells him all about his day, all the policy stuff that he goes through, but he does it in this voice that I swear sounds like Donald Duck.” They both laugh at that and Steve sits back, relaxing into his chair. “I called about the California trip. Are you still going with me?”

“I certainly am. You know how I feel about the military and their families. Plus, I hear that you might not be getting a nanny and someone will have to hold that angel while you’re giving the speech.” Steve barks a laugh, then quickly looks over at Max, who seems to be looking at the toys hanging from the rocker.

“I see what this is. This is just you trying to get your hands on my son.” She giggles on the other side of the phone.

“Well, of course that’s what this is. I haven’t had a baby in a really long time, Steve, and this is my chance.” They speak for a few more minutes, lining out the details and discussing how their holiday went, then Steve hangs up, looking over at the baby.

Bucky had talked to him about getting a nanny and Steve is completely against it. He doesn’t want someone else raising their son. He knows that Bucky can’t be as present as he would like, but Steve can be and if it means that Max has to go with him or Steve has to cancel and stay, then that’s what he’s going to do. His Ma raised him with minimal assistance and Steve can do the same. Looking over at his son, he thinks of his Ma and what she would think of him. Getting up, he goes to sit next to the baby, patting his tummy. “Grandma would have loved you so much. If she were still alive, I’d move her in here in a heartbeat and let her be your nanny.”

Max makes a weak cry and Steve leans in to kiss his little hand. Pietro opens the door, watching for a minute before interrupting. “Ella wants to see you.” Steve nods, getting up and wiping his eyes. He really wishes that his Ma could meet her grandson.

At lunch, Steve leaves his office with the baby. His staff has already left for lunch, so he grabs the small bag he keeps for just this occasion. Making his way from the East Wing to the West, he has Max bundled up in a blanket and the small bag over his shoulder. Thor, Carol, and Phil follow him through the building and many people stop to try and get a look. The press has been warned that if they take any pictures not previously agreed on they will lose access to the White House. Bucky and Steve talked about it and have agreed that after the first of the year, they will do a photo/press conference, but until then, Max is off limits. Right after he was born they released one photo and people are just having to deal with a limited access. The photo, of course, went viral immediately.

When he arrives at the Oval, Steve stops for Pepper and Wanda to coo over the baby. “I think he’s even cuter.”

“You saw him two days ago.” Steve tries to sound put upon, but he can’t help the pride he takes in his son being so adorable. Bucky and Becca have the exact same coloring, so when he looks at his son, he sees Bucky clearly. The mass of brown curls, the little dip in his chin, and eyes that will change colors, but are still striking.

“Yes, well, in two days he’s gotten cuter.” Wanda kisses the top of his little head.

Pepper smiles at them both. “You can go in, he’s waiting.” As Steve steps away, heading to the door, Pepper takes Wanda’s hand and they follow.

Steve’s staff, along with all of the senior staff, and some senior assistant staff are in the office. Instead of a loud “SURPRISE,” there’s a soft, “surprise.” The office is filled with gifts and food.

“What is all this?” Bucky comes over, taking Max from Steve and kissing his husband, caressing his cheek.

“This is the baby shower we didn’t get to have before Max joined the family.” Natasha comes over, hugging Steve.

They spend the next hour opening gifts and eating lunch together. “I can’t believe you did this.” He pulls the last gift over. Looking at the card, he gets up and goes to the door. Outside the door, Thor, Carol and Phil, give meek smiles. “What did you three do?”

Thor leans over from his post. “We decided to save you some time and effort in the mornings and evening.” Leaving the door open, Steve goes back to open the gift. It’s a second rocker. Now he doesn’t have to carry the one from the residence to the office. Going back out, he doesn’t hug them because he knows he can’t, but he does take a deep breath and says, “Thank you. You didn’t have to, but it means everything to me that you did.”

Carol grins. “You’re welcome, sir. We were happy to help.”

Going back in, he watches Bucky feed their son, swaying back and forth, while talking to Sam and Tony. He watches the rest of the staff going through the gifts and organizing them to go upstairs. He’s lucky, and he knows it, to have these people. Bucky sees him staring and gives him that private smile that tells Steve how loved he is.

Everything gets taken up to the residence and Steve heads back to his office with the baby. His staff follows him and when they get back, Ella shows him the rewrites to the speech and Steve practices the tone and rhythm of the words. Pietro holds Max, grinning down at the little boy. Yes, Steve is very lucky to have these people.

Mid-January the President hosts a State Dinner for the Prime Minister of Canada. Pepper volunteers to stay upstairs in the residence and watch Max. The President comes out in his white tie where Steve is snuggling the baby in his own tux. “Baby, he’s going to spit up on you and you’ll have to change.”

Steve turns, glaring at his husband in a way that should be menacing, but to Bucky it’s just cute. “He’s just under a month old and I haven’t left him once. This is hard.”

Pepper chuckles, smiling delightedly at Steve. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a more devoted father, but you have to go downstairs, sir.”

Bucky comes over, leaning in, kissing Steve’s cheek, then Max’s little cheek. “Come on, Pepper is the most responsible person we know. She keeps me on track every day and you know how difficult that can be.”

She reaches over, taking Max. “Thank you, sir.”

Steve looks like he might actually cry. “Okay, but anything…I mean anything, and you call me. I have my phone…and I won’t…he’ll be…I’ll come…”

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, pulling him out the door. Steve releases him and runs back to kiss Max again. “Sir, he’ll be fine.” Pepper’s smile is indulgent.

Steve looks up at the kind look that Pepper is giving him. “I know, it’s just hard.” He goes to join his husband and they make their way to the State Dining Room.

“Love, he’s going to be okay.” Steve squeezes his hand and Bucky raises it up, kissing Steve’s knuckles. “I love you.”

Steve smiles softly and blushes. “I love you too.”

Halfway through the evening, Steve’s phone goes off. Quickly excusing himself from the conversation, he stops just behind a pillar. Pulling his phone out, he finds a picture of Max, sleeping soundly, looking like a tiny, little angel. That’s where Bucky finds him with tears in his eyes. Steve shows Bucky the picture and the President can’t help the sniffle. “He’s so beautiful.”

“He’s perfect, just like his Papa.” The look of complete devotion on Steve’s face is enough to cause Bucky to suck in a breath. Bucky drags Steve to the dance floor and cradling him in his arms. No one exists in this bubble, in this moment. “What would I do if I hadn’t walked into the White House that night?” The people around them, that they are no longer aware of, watch as the President and his husband gaze lovingly at each other. Some of them may not like it because of political and personal views, but they can’t deny the obvious admiration they two have for one another.

Buck pulls back, still cradling their hands on his chest. “I have a feeling that we still would have met. I think we were meant to be.”

Steve lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder, shoulders that carry such a heavy burden every day and yet are so gentle with their son. “You were you, and I was I; we were two, before our time. I was yours, before I knew, and you have always been mine too.” It’s so quiet that Steve isn’t sure that Bucky heard him.

“Did you write that?” Steve looks up, laughing softly, blushing.

“No, it’s Lang Leav, but it says everything I want to say to you every day.” Bucky pulls Steve closer. “Buck?”

“Yeah?” Steve’s hand goes to the back of Bucky’s neck, gently playing with the short hair at the base.

“It’s been a long time.” Bucky looks at Steve, who looks hopeful. “And Max is sorta sleeping through the night now.”

“Baby, are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” Steve nods, bashful. “Then when we get home tonight, we’ll be very quiet and spend some quality time together.” Steve looks downright giddy at the idea.

Around 3 AM, Bucky is kissing across Steve’s flushed shoulder while the blond pants from overexertion. “My god you’ve been saving that up.” Steve whispers it into the room so not to wake the baby.

“Well baby, it’s been four weeks and I have missed you.” He kisses up Steve’s neck, scraping his teeth across the tendon. Steve sucks in a sharp breath and quietly moans.

“We can’t go this long again. I was dying, but you never acted like you minded, so…” Bucky chuckles and Steve turns to watch him.

“You seemed so caught up with the baby, I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” Steve rolls onto his side so he can see Bucky’s face. “What?”

“Don’t ever feel like your pressuring me. It’s not like a gave birth to him. I missed you so much.” Reaching up, he caresses Bucky’s face. “Mo grá.”

“What does that mean?” Occasionally, Bucky will hear Steve call Max something that he’s sure is another language, but it’s the first time that Steve has used it on him.

Steve is still caressing his cheek and the contact burns through Bucky like a flame. “It means ‘my love’ in Irish.” Leaning over his husband, Steve kisses him with flaring passion. “I love you so.”

“I love you too.” His desire for Steve never seems to waver. “But you have been up with him at all hours. I just figured you were tired.” Steve leans in, kissing Bucky again.

“I can always find time and energy for you, Mr. President.” Bucky groans, just like Steve knew he would.

“That should not be a turn on, but when it comes out of your mouth it’s filthy.” Steve grinds down on top of Bucky, kissing with nips and bites. Bucky groans again and that’s when there’s a little cry from across the room.

“Uh oh, someone wants their food.” Bucky grins up at him as Steve gets off the bed, grabbing pajamas from the end of the bed. Bucky sits up, elbows resting on his knees, watching Steve.

His husband is lovely in every way, but there’s something about that broad, muscled chest, cradling a tiny little human that just does something to Bucky’s insides. Steve turns, going to the changing table. Bucky gets up, putting on his pajamas and heads to the kitchen. “I’ll get his bottle.”

Steve looks up, smiling because he’s just lit from within these days. “You don’t have to. I was going to feed him in the living room, so you could sleep.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I don’t want to sleep. I want to be with the two of you. Meet me on the sofa with our sweet angel.”

Bucky sits on the sofa after fixing the bottle, in the family living room as Steve comes in quietly talking to the baby. Bucky sits back to the arm, legs spread. Steve sits between them, leaning back into his husband’s chest and takes the bottle. As Max eats, they talk quietly while Bucky plays with Max’s little fingers and Steve’s hair. When Max is done eating and Steve burps him, they stay right where they are for the rest of the night. They don’t talk, just breathe in the moment and listen to the sound of Max breathing. They let the comfort of the silence wrap around them and allow the world to fall away.

They fought last night. Really fought. Steve walks around the garden with Max bundled up, he knows that his agents are watching him closely. He knows that they know. Nothing is really private in the White House, especially from the agents that protect them every day. He swears that he’s not going to cry, but thinks it’s a losing battle. Steve’s leaving for California tonight and he doesn’t want this hanging over him. When he got up this morning, taking Max to the kitchen to fix a bottle, Bucky left for the office. He didn’t eat, he didn’t even get coffee, just kissed Max and left.

Steve gets Bucky’s position, he really does, but he doesn’t want a nanny. First, he wants to raise their son; second, he doesn’t like the idea of a stranger having more time with Max than he does. Holding Max close to his chest, he lets the tears escape. Someone comes out of the building; Steve turns so his back is to whoever it is. 

Then he hears Phil. “No, I’m sorry, but you need to step back into the building.” Steve doesn’t know who it is, doesn’t care, but he’s really glad that he has the agents there with him. He never thought he’d feel that way about them, but they aren’t just agents, they are family too. He takes another turn around the garden and heads back in. He nods at Phil, who gives him a sympathetic smile.

He puts Max in his bed, picking up the monitor and heads to the kitchen. It’s almost lunchtime and Bucky will be here soon. He’d told Steve they were finishing their conversation. Steve huffs at that, it wasn’t a conversation, it was an all out fight. They’ve never had one of those before. Steve’s heart sinks. 

When Bucky walks in, Steve is standing at the sink, water running, eyes staring blankly at the wall, unseeing, mind lost in their fight. Bucky tears up. They’ve never fought before. “I’m sorry.” Steve seems to come out of whatever his mind is spiraling in. He turns to Bucky, seeing his tears and knowing there are matching ones on his own cheeks. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, but a sob. Bucky goes to him, wrapping him in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Steve sobs into Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just…I can’t…” The tall blond, the strongest man that Bucky’s ever met, looks defeated and alone. “Please Bucky, please don’t make me bring in a stranger.”

Bucky takes Steve’s face between his hands. “Sssshhhh…I don’t care. Everyone just keeps saying you need help…and I thought you needed…but we don’t…Max needs us, not someone else.” He kisses all over Steve’s face. “We don’t have to do this except how we want.”

_The night before when Bucky had come up from the office, it was nearly 11:30. Steve had pulled him to the kitchen, baby monitor in hand, and started fixing him something to eat. The President looked exhausted. It had been days of trying to deal with a hostage situation in Central America. Bucky hadn’t slept more than two hours on any given night in a week. As they started talking through his day, Max had started to cry. Steve knew by the look on Bucky’s face that he just wanted to eat, which he hadn’t done all day, and to sleep. An hour later, Max was back down, Bucky was eating a peanut butter sandwich. When Steve laughed about it, Bucky had said just the wrong thing at an exceptionally bad time because of exhaustion and hunger. “If we had a nanny, I wouldn’t have to eat this.” It had exploded from there._

Steve crumbles to the floor; Bucky goes down with him, holding him close. He sniffles, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “He’s our son, Buck. If I can’t do this, then maybe I need to step back from my duties, but I just can’t bring a stranger in here.”

Bucky leans back against the counter, pulling Steve into his lap. The blond folds himself into the only safe place he’s had since his mother died. “I worry about you. I know you’re tired, but **_we_** can do this without the help. I just don’t want to fight with you ever again. Please Stevie, please don’t be mad at me. I’m so sorry.”

Steve sits up, taking Bucky’s face between his hands. “That’s why I’m upset. It isn’t the fight exactly, I knew that if we could talk about it when we weren’t so tired and you weren’t hungry, that you’d understand.” He throws himself back into Bucky’s arms, burrowing back into his husband’s neck. “He’s so small and fragile. I want to be the one to love him, not someone else.”

Bucky’s never held Steve as tight as he is now. “Then that’s what we do. I shouldn’t have listened to anyone else.” Steve sits up again, kissing Bucky with determination and the same passion he’s always felt for the man. Pulling away, Bucky looks up into Steve’s face. Steve’s eyes are blown wide and Bucky is sure his are the same. “I hope he stays down for a little longer.” And Bucky grabs Steve’s shirt and rips it over his head. Steve is struggling with Bucky’s tie, getting it loose; he throws it across the room. He doesn’t even think about unbuttoning the man’s shirt, he just tears it open, causing the buttons to fly in every direction. “I need you now, baby.”

“You can have me. Always have me.” It’s messy grinding and too fast prep for Bucky’s taste, but as Steve sits in his lap later, Bucky still inside him, they kiss slow and languidly. “That almost makes the fight worth it.”

“Almost?” Bucky grins up at him, thrusting his hips up just a fraction to hear Steve moan.

“Almost because I don’t want to fight again.” Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, grinding down. “I don’t want to leave now.”

Bucky’s arms tighten around him. “I don’t want you to go, but it’s part of our jobs. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Steve chuckles, rotating his hips just enough causing Bucky to groan. “Betty wants Aunt-time with Max, I think I’ll have plenty of help.”

“Please don’t talk about Betty when I’m about to come inside of you.” Steve gives a dirty chuckle and works his hips again.

Later that night, Steve and Max board Air Force Two where Betty is waiting with a grin on her face. As Steve sits the carrier down, Betty unbuckles it and carefully picks the baby up. “Oh I have missed babies.”

Steve chuckles, sitting down next to her. Max looks around, curious about his new surroundings. “Well, you’re stuck with us for the next three days.”

She cradles Max in her arms, smiling at Steve. “When are you and the President going to release photos of him?”

“When I get back. We’ve scheduled it for this weekend.” She chuckles at that, giving him a side-eye. “Yes, we did it on purpose. Less press means calmer room.”

“You might be surprised at how many show up on a weekend anyway.” Steve lays his head against the back of the chair. He looks tired. “Any truth to you not getting a nanny?”

He leans in, getting close enough so only she can hear. “We had a really bad fight about it.” She seems surprised because Steve and Bucky fight about as much as she and Bruce do, which is almost never. “It’s okay now, but no, there won’t be a nanny.”

She nods, looking down at Max. “Good, I never liked them either. No judgment on people that have them, but I just couldn’t do it.” She holds Max and Steve naps during the flight. 

The speeches go well, from both Steve and Betty. A few people try to get close enough to see the baby and get a picture, but between Steve’s Daddy sense and Betty’s Mommy sense, each attempt is denied. They meet with many of the families and wives of the soldiers, they listen to them talk about the hardships they go through, they cry with some of the families that haven’t seen their soldiers in too many months to count. Steve comes out of it drained and when they board the plane to head home, he takes Max into the sleeping cabin, lays down with Max on his chest and a hand to hold him in place, and sleeps the whole way home. They arrive back in the early morning, Betty hugs Steve, kisses Max, and says she’s going home to sleep for a few days.

Steve steps back into the White House and heads straight for the Oval Office. He doesn’t care who’s in with the President, he wants to see his husband and he knows his husband wants to see them. When he gets to the outer office, Pepper and Wanda are on their feet, kissing the baby’s head. “We missed you, Little One.”

Pepper kisses Steve’s cheek. “How did everything go?”

“It went better than I thought. Betty was amazing with him. We slept all the way home. I was hoping to get back before Bucky came to the office, but according to Betty, there was some turbulence and it took a little longer than expected. Max and I slept through it.” He looks embarrassed.

“He’s okay though, right?” Wanda looks up worried. 

Steve nods then looks at the door. “Who’s in there?”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Sam’s having a meltdown because of the British Ambassador.”

“Why? I mean, Sam doesn’t have meltdowns.” He looks at Wanda, who is trying to control her laughter.

“Yes well, it’s not often that Sam is bested by someone so refined.” Now Steve’s just curious, so he quirks an eyebrow. “Her Ladyship Margaret Carter is coming in today and she and Sam don’t get along.”

“It’s not because…”

Before he can finish, Pepper laughs. “Oh god no, it has nothing to do with her being a woman. It has to do with her being smarter than Sam.”

“Oh…I’m looking forward to this.” They giggle behind him as he goes into the office. Bucky’s face lights up when he sees his babies. “Hi honey, we’re home.”

Bucky nearly sprints across the office to get to them. Sam rolls his eyes. “So, now that your husband and son are home you have no time for my very serious issue.”

Steve kisses Bucky, the rubbing their noses together, and hands Max over. “Yes, as I hear it, your issue is you being a serious asshole.”

Sam looks vexed by the comment and comes to take the baby. “Come on, Max, we don’t need this abuse.” He disappears into his office, leaving the adjoining door open.

“He just stole my son!” Bucky looks after his friend, then back at his husband, smiling.

“He’s our son and he did do that.” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and Bucky’s slip around his shoulders. “Now husband, how were the last three days without me home?”

“They were horrible and I’m forbidding you from ever leaving again.” There’s a snort from the other office.

“Your Daddies are nauseating.” Sam stares down into the face of his best friend’s son while Bucky and Steve try to take offense, but shrug and go back to kissing.

Until they hear Sam’s office door open and Sharon step in. “OH! THE BABY’S HOME!” Then they do laugh at that and watch through the door as Sharon steals the baby and leaves Sam’s office.

“HEY! I was enjoying that!” Sam gets up to follow her out. 

They would worry, but it isn’t the first time that someone from the staff has stolen the baby and run off with him. At least this time, it isn’t Tony. It took nearly half an hour to track him down to get Max back. After a few more kisses, they do head over to find their son. Sharon is sitting at her desk, other assistants around her, cooing over the little boy. When they see the President leaning on the doorframe, they stand. “Sorry, Mr. President.”

Sharon says it, but doesn’t look the least bit sorry. “I completely understand.” He goes over, taking Max back. “He is, by far, the most beautiful boy this world has ever seen.” He looks down at his son and the baby smiles. “Jesus, he just smiled at me for the first time. Stevie! He smiled at me!” Steve comes around the corner, grinning.

They step back into Sam’s office and now the women aren’t cooing over the baby, but at how the President is so smitten with his son. Steve shuts the door still smiling. Sam sits with the President and Steve takes a seat next to him on the sofa playing with the hair at the back of Bucky’s neck. “Sam, you know she really has earned this post and you can’t deny that she’s a brilliant diplomat.”

“I understand that, but she never remembers my name and treats me like the butler.” He’s slouched in his desk chair.

“You mean you’re not?” Sam shoots a glare at Steve, gaining a snort from Bucky.

“When will she be here?” Steve’s curious about this woman that has Sam so on edge.

“This afternoon.” Steve takes Max and stands. Bucky frowns at him.

“I’m going to go up and get some breakfast and I’ll come back down at lunch. I need to check in at the office too. Pietro is trying to juggle a couple of appointments around.” Steve stops at the hall door. “Why do you think I have a bunch of senators and congressmen calling my office?”

The President and Sam exchange a look. Steve knows that look and smirks at both men. “You seem to have gained some attention from your interview in California.” Sam picks up a paper from his desk. “When you said, and I quote, ‘More needs to be done for working families and stay at home mothers because either way, they work too hard and don’t get enough recognition from the old white guys that represent them.’”

The President looks at him and sees the glint in Steve’s eyes. “You didn’t slip up did you?”

Steve winks at his husband and smirks at Sam. “I said what I said.”

As Steve walks away, he hears Sam. “You know, he’s getting better and better at this political thing.”

“NAT! NAT!” Natasha looks around the room and catches Peter grinning from the back of the room. That asshole came to watch the shit show going on in the press briefing room. She’d like to drag his ass up here and see if he can fend off the chaos.

“John.” She’s trying to hear over the shouts and takes a minute to breathe.

“Nat, the First Gentleman made some pretty inflammatory remarks in California. What does the President think about it?”

Nat looks down at her paper in front of her trying to cover the grin because she does need to get Steve’s remarks dealt with, but can’t blame the man for what he said. Looking back up, she schools her expression. “Well John, I haven’t spoken to the First Gentleman or the President yet, so I can’t really say.” She purposely didn’t talk to the President about it in the briefing that morning, so she could buy herself some time. “Katie.”

“What do you think about the remarks?”

Clearing her throat buying an extra few seconds, she says what she and Tony discussed earlier. “I’m not going to give a personal statement to the remarks, Katie and you know that.”

“But you have to have your own feelings about it.”

“Why? Because I’m a woman. First and foremost, I’m the White House Press Secretary and my personal opinions on the matter don’t represent the policies of this White House.” She closes her binder and heads off the podium. Leaning back in, she smirks at the briefing room. “But I do think he’s pretty brave for having said what he means.” They try to get her to continue, but she scoots by Carol and into the hallway.

Tony’s watching her and can’t help the chuckle. “You just had to add that last part.”

“I do think it’s brave and if the look on his face tells me anything, it wasn’t a misspeak. He meant exactly what he said.” Tony nods and follows Natasha into her office.

“Oh, I don’t think he misspoke either, but we still have to find a way to calm the senators and congressmen down. I checked in with Pietro this morning and since he opened the office, the phones haven’t stopped ringing.” Tony sits on the sofa, picking at the throw pillow. “You have pillows. Why don’t I have pillows?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Stay on target, Stark.” She sits, leaning back in her chair. “You know, nothing says that we can’t just let him run with it.”

Tony’s eyes shoot up. “Am I hearing this right? Natasha Romanov is suggesting letting this play out on its own?”

“Shut up, Tony. I’m just saying, he’s getting a feel for how all this works and he’s also figured out that if you insult people they take notice. If he’s doing this to get eyes on some of his issues, I say we let him.” She looks over and Tony has that grin on his face.

Tony looks like the cat that ate the canary and went back for seconds. “I love this idea.” Getting up, he sits on the edge of her desk. “What do you want to say about the President?”

“This congress and senate have been nothing but thorns in our side, so I say that we…just…don’t discuss it.” Now they are both looking devious. 

“So, we steer the old white assholes away and make them deal with Steve.” She nods. Tony high fives her before leaving the office.

Steve fixes himself some breakfast while feeding Max. He sings quietly while they both finish eating, watching as the baby drops off to sleep. Putting him in his bed, Steve goes to shower. He doesn’t like flying, but has to admit, Air Force One and Two are pretty damn nice. Still, flying always makes him feel grungy. Stepping out of the shower, he slips Bucky’s robe on and goes to check on Max. He’s still sleeping peacefully and Steve just lingers over the crib, watching. How is it possible to love two human beings so completely? He honestly didn’t think he could love anyone as much a Bucky, but his son has proven him wrong.

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” Steve steps away from the crib and closer to the sitting area.

The door swings open and Thor steps in. “Sorry to disturb you, sir, but you have a few people out here that want to speak to you.”

Steve nods, but is surprised by how many people Thor is talking about. Rhodey goes straight to the crib, Tony flops down in the nearest chair, Natasha follows Rhodey over, and Pietro and Ella come in carrying their tablets. Steve looks down at himself. “I’ll be right back. I’m underdressed for whatever this is.”

When he comes back, everyone has made themselves at home and a coffee cart has arrived. Pietro makes a cup and brings it to Steve. “We were coming up to figure out your schedule for this next week and they followed us. I don’t know what they want, but I wouldn’t trust it if I were you.”

Steve chuckles, taking a drink and watching the others, who are closely watching him. Rhodey finally comes over, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “You made quite a stir out in California.”

“It wasn’t my intention, I just said what I believe.” He quirks an eyebrow at the Deputy Chief of Staff. “I thought I had a constitutional right to do that.”

Rhodey snorts, shaking his head. He gets coffee and sit with Nat on the sofa. Ella rubs her forehead and looks up at Steve. “Mr. Barnes, we talked about the wording for questions and you went way off script.”

Steve sits in the chair, thinking through what she’s saying. Tony watches him closely. “I’m going to share this with all of you and it isn’t easy.” That has their attention. “When I met Bucky, I didn’t really think about what it all would mean. When we got married, part of it felt like a fairy tale, but we all know that isn’t the bulk of this job. My life isn’t perfect, by any means, but it’s amazing in ways that I never expected.” He leans forward, coffee cup cradles between his hands, looking at the floor. “But, something about all of this has had me scared. I mean really, really terrified because I’m always being watched and critiqued.” Tony reaches out, placing a hand on Steve’s knee. Steve gives him a weak smile. “I didn’t want to do anything to embarrass Bucky…or any of you. So, I watched what I said unless I was absolutely sure it wouldn’t hurt anyone.” He gets up when he hears Max moving around. Going over, he looks down into a face that’s a perfect combination of the two of them and for the first time, Max smiles at Steve. His heart beats double time at how that affects him. Picking him up, he goes to sit down. “Then we had Max and I realized that I have a chance to change things for the better. I’m not a working mom or a stay at home mom, but I was raised by one. I remember how hard things were for us sometimes. I listened to those women and men talk about their soldiers and thought, it shouldn’t be this hard. People raising the next generation shouldn’t have to work this hard.”

Tony smiles and Pietro looks a little misty. Ella leans into his side and Pietro sniffles. “My mother raised me and my sister alone. It was a struggle, but she never let how difficult it was show.”

“Then why not make it not a mom thing, but a primary caregiver thing?” Natasha winks at Tony because she knows that Tony was raised by a widowed father. Howard Stark did everything he did for the benefit of his son.

Steve looks up confused. “Steve we came here because we’re going to let you run with this. The President isn’t going to give any input until we see what you can do with it.”

“What does that mean?” He’s not sure what they are asking him to do.

Pietro picks his tablet back up, scrolling through the appointment screen. “We’ve set up lunches for you next week with the most influential senior senators and congressmen. These are all the ones that had something to say about your comment. They’ve been calling your office all morning demanding a meeting.” He looks up at Steve, who nods. “You have lunches every day next week. We just need to know where you want to go for those lunches so we can loop security on it.”

Steve sits for a few minutes while the rest of them wait to see what he’ll do with this new freedom. It’s when he looks up from his son’s face and he’s grinning that they know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they are about to have a damn good time watching this play out. “We’re going to do it here. Right here in the seat of the executive branch. We’re going to use the Old Family Dining Room and remind them who they are talking too. And Max will be at every one of the lunches too.”

Tony’s grinning so big, he can hardly contain it. “If you weren’t married, I’d propose right now.”

Rhodey, kicks him. “Get in line, I think I just fell in love.”

When Rhodey relays the information to Sam, he chuckles all the way into the Oval Office. Of course, that’s when the outer door opens and Wanda sticks her head in. Sam freezes and thinks about running back into his office. “Mr. President, Her Ladyship is here.”

Bucky jumps up, grinning at Sam. “Show her in.”

Lady Margaret Carter, Peggy, sweeps into the room with all the flare she always carries with her. Tailored suit, heels of death, and lips painted a striking red. “Mr. President, it is so good of you to see me.”

The President leans over, kissing her offered hand, then hugging her. “Madame Ambassador, it is always a pleasure.” He indicates Sam, who is still frozen. “You remember my Chief of Staff, Sam Wilson?”

She goes to Sam, offering her hand. He quirks an eyebrow and shakes it forcefully. “Mr. Wilson, I do hope you’ve recovered from that nasty bout of…what was it…food poisoning.”

Sam tries to hold his tongue, but it just doesn’t work. He’s usually better at this, but this woman just stomps around on his every nerve. “You know damn good and well what it was.”

“Well yes, I guess not everyone has the stomach for Scottish food.” She turns to address the President again. “You know why I’ve requested this meeting?” 

The President nods indicating the chairs. “I’m assuming it has to do with Iran and their stockpile of enriched uranium.”

Their conversation continues, occasionally heated when Sam challenges her, but soon Sam makes a valid point and she has to concede that his opinion is correct. The President can tell that it irks her tremendously to do so, but does anyway. There’s a light knock on the door and Wanda sticks her head in. “Mr. President, your lunch appointment is here.”

“Oh well, I should go and let you take this meeting.” Sam and the President look at each other, grinning. “Am I missing something?”

Sam goes to the door. “Yeah, his standing lunch appointment is his husband and son. I’m sure the President would like the opportunity to introduce you.” Opening the door, Steve is surrounded by a few staffers. “You also need to remember you have the press tomorrow.” He looks at the President, knowing that the last thing that the President wants to do is parade his son in front of the media.

Steve looks up, unsure. “We can come back if we’re interrupting.” He can see the woman standing by the sofa.

Sam shakes his head. “Get in here.”

Steve steps into the room and Sam sees something he isn’t expecting. Ambassador Carter looks at Steve like she could be knocked over by a feather. For a split second Sam wants to gloat over the fact that something made her lose her cool, but that feeling is gone almost before it settles. What he’s seeing is unnerving and makes him want to stand in front of Steve and protect him. The President comes over, giving Steve a quick peck and taking the baby. “Ambassador Carter, I’d like you to meet my husband, Steve and our son, Max.”

Carter comes over, extending her hand, and clearing her throat. “Mr. Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She’s watching his face, like she’s looking for something. The President watches her and is at a loss what might be causing this reaction.

Steve takes her hand, brow furrowed, not understanding the look she’s giving him. “It’s a pleasure, Madame Ambassador.”

Wanda comes in, pushing a small cart with their lunch. “Madame Ambassador, if you would care to stay for lunch, I can call down for…”

Looking completely flustered, the Ambassador shakes her head. “Oh no, but thank you. I really should go. Jetlag and all.” And she’s gone. Sam and the President exchange a look. That isn’t typical behavior for her.

Sam watches all of it confused. He doesn’t know it, but she pauses briefly in the outer office, looking back to see Steve cuddled into the President’s side as they quietly talk with looks of utter adoration. 

Margaret “Peggy” Carter is a woman of breeding, she grew up in the best schools, and cultivated her mind and body. She very much likes the fact that she’s underestimated because when others figure out that she’s smarter than they are, it pleases her greatly. As a young woman, her family tried to push her into marriages, three to be exact, and each time she refused, citing that she had bigger goals for her life than settling down.

She was invited to the President’s wedding so many months ago, but didn’t have the time due to an issue in India. By the time that situation in India was under control, she’d forgotten about the marriage. Occasionally, someone would bring up the First Gentleman, but she never thought too much about him. It never occurred to her to look up the man that had stolen the President’s heart. She knew his name, but nothing else. She assumed that President Barnes chose to marry someone that was his equal in intellect and humor. In the car ride back to the Embassy, she wishes she’d paid more attention.

She makes it back to the Embassy, exiting the car. Vision can tell there’s something wrong, but he’s learned to keep his concerns to himself until she’s ready to talk. Stepping into her office, she drops her bag on the chair and paces. After several minutes, she looks at her Attaché. “The least you could do is ask if I’m okay, Vis.”

He seats himself on the sofa. “I have made that mistake before and been reprimanded.” He folds his hands in front of his face in contemplation.

“As well, since I don’t even know where I’d start without embarrassing myself.” Vis snorts remembering all the times she’s done that, but only one of them publically. 

“You aren’t going to insult India’s Prime Minister again are you? We can’t afford another international incident and you can’t afford another half-hearted apology.” He’s smirking when she turns around to glare at him. “What is it, Peggy?”

She doesn’t talk at first, just stands forehead resting in her hand. Vis knows this is serious by her body language, but also doesn’t want to overstep. “Do you remember that poet a few years ago? The one that I wanted to meet when we were visiting New York? The one that wrote those poems about…”

“Ah yes, the one you said was your soul mate in a late night, drunken confession.” He’s really smirking now because she’s never lost her cool edge so completely before and for someone that has been with her for so many years, he quite enjoyed that night.

“OH SHUT UP you infuriating man!” He can’t help but chuckle at her discomfort. If they hadn’t known each other since childhood, he wouldn’t be this familiar with her. But he truly doesn’t understand how this is connected to her meeting.

“What about him?” This topic hasn’t come up for a very long time. Every time they are in New York, she wants to look up that poet and introduce herself, start dating him, and live happily ever after. The imagery of Peggy settling down almost makes Vision snort with laughter…almost.

“He’s married to the President of the United States.” Vis stands, shocked, but then can’t fight the evil grin that takes over his face.

“So, the man of your dreams is the husband of one of your dearest friends.” He can’t stop himself and barks a laugh. It’s very much undignified, but well worth it to see her face scowling at him. “The man of your dreams is gay!”

“I’m going to fire you.” She sits heavily in a chair and watches her oldest friend make fun of her misery.

“How did you not know this? I know you weren’t at the wedding, but at least you should have looked it up.” She points at the bar and he goes over to get her a bourbon.

“It was never important enough to look it up. President Barnes got married, it didn’t really impact me.” She takes the drink, resting the glass on her forehead.

“Well it impacts you now. Please don’t do anything stupid with this information. No embarrassing the Crown.” She glares up at him again.

“I really do think I need to fire you.”

“What do you suppose that was all about yesterday?” The President is really confused because Peggy Carter never loses her cool and she very much did yesterday when she met Steve.

“I hate to admit it because I wasted my night thinking about that woman, but I thought about it a lot last night and couldn’t come up with anything.” They are waiting for Steve to come over from his office for the press introduction to Max. “She was looking at Steve like she’d seen a ghost.”

“I noticed that too. I’ve known that woman for years and she’s never lost her cool like that.” The President gets up from his desk, closing the file.

“Maybe she was blown over by Steve’s natural beauty.” Sam chuckles at himself.

“Shut up, that’s my husband you’re talking about and I’m the only one that’s allowed to notice his natural beauty.” The office door opens and Steve comes in with Max. “Speaking of, there’s my beautiful husband.”

They decided, with Natasha help, that the introduction should happen in the Mural Room. Natasha brings in members of the press in small groups where they are allowed pictures of the First Family and questions. Natasha leads the first group in, giving clear instructions on what they are allowed and not allowed to do. The President holds Max and Steve sits quietly making sure that they don’t need anything. When the flashes start, Max lets out a weak cry and Steve grabs his pacifier.

“Oh, oh, now Little One, it’s just cameras. The mean ole press isn’t going to hurt you.” Natasha grins at the reaction of the press to the President’s words. They haven’t always been kind to the first openly gay President, but she can also explain the comment away as a joke.

Steve leans in, whispering in his husband’s ear. “I dare them to try anything.” The President snorts and leans in to kiss Steve.

“I love you.” Steve blushes and runs his hand down the President’s back, causing a small shiver. “Behave yourself.”

Max whimpers, gaining the attention of both men. Natasha calls on the first reporter. Katie steps over, slightly in front of everyone else. “Mr. President, is it true that you haven’t hired a nanny for Maxwell?”

Bucky and Steve exchange a look, remembering the fight. He looks back at Katie with his Presidential Smile. “No, and we aren’t going to hire a nanny.” There’s a buzz from the group. “We talked about it and decided that we’d like to be more hands on.”

Natasha calls for the next question. “Sir, isn’t that difficult with your schedules?”

Steve clears his throat. Tony and Rhodey have joined the room and wait to see what happens. “We talked about that extensively and came to the conclusion that if the working parents in America can make it work then we should follow their example and put in the same effort.”

The comment harkens back to Steve’s comment in California and Natasha knows what the next question is going to be. “Mr. Barnes, you made a comment in California…”

Before John can finish the question, Steve breaks in. He’s talked to Natasha and knows that the President isn’t going to get involved until later, so he breaks in, laying a hand on Bucky’s arm. He knows his husband wants to defend him, but Steve’s not a wilting flower anymore. “The comment I made in California I stand by. I believe that many of our representatives are out of touch with what the caregivers of America need. If they want to help, they have to understand the struggles of the everyday parent.”

“And you don’t think they do?” Natasha winks over at Tony, who is giving a sly fist bump to Rhodey.

“I absolutely do not. If they did, American parents out there wouldn’t be having the trouble that they are. The average cost of daycare in the United States is $15,000 a year. For some parents that’s what they make per year. That means that if it’s a two income household, one of the parents is just paying daycare costs. If it’s a single parent household, how are they supposed to make ends meet? That doesn’t even take into consideration the later costs of college tuition.” Bucky beams at his husband and leans over, kissing him.

The next group of press is brought in after that and many of the same questions are asked. Bucky answers those directed at him, but if it’s about Steve’s comments, he remains silent and lets Steve speak for himself. He’s never loved the man more than right now because Steve is defending the American people in a way that is admirable. 

They cross the hall back to the Oval and the senior staff is beaming, especially Tony. “Steve, if you decide to run for office, please count on me to help.”

Bucky embraces him, forehead resting on Steve’s cheek. “If you run for President I would happily be your First Gentleman.”

Steve barks a laugh. “That isn’t anything I aspire to, so no worries there.”

March 10th rolls around and Bucky is trying to get into his tux. “Next year we’re having a bar-b-que and I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt.” Steve comes out of the bathroom still in Bucky’s robe. “If you don’t start getting dressed, we’re going to be late.” He pulls Steve to him, nuzzling at his neck. “Not that I would mind that.”

Steve chuckles, pulling Bucky close, running his nose along Bucky’s neck. “You keep this up, Mr. President and we will be late.”

“I don’t suppose last year’s private gift is going to make a repeat appearance?” Steve snorts. “I’m just asking.”

“I’ll never tell.” Steve saunters off to get dressed. Bucky watches him walk away and sighs.

“Damn man is going to be the death of me.” He just stands, watching the robe hit the floor and Steve bend over to put on his boxer brief. Bucky is sure that a small whimper comes out, but he clears his throat to cover it. Max chooses that moment to make his displeasure known. “Oh boy…” Going to the crib, Bucky picks up his son, smiling at the angry little face he’s making. “Not happy, huh? I’m sorry, baby boy.” He kisses the baby’s cheek and cuddles him against his chest. Reaching down, he running a finger along Max’s cheek. “It’s all going to be okay. You cry if you need to.”

“Not all fathers would tell their sons it’s okay to cry.” Bucky looks up and Steve is tying his bowtie. “You’re a good dad, Bucky.”

Bucky blushes, looking back down at his son. “My dad told me that the real mark of a man is not letting what’s between your legs dictate who you are and that sometimes crying is the only response to life.”

Steve comes over, standing behind his husband, arms wrapped tightly around him. “Your parents would be so proud of the man you are. You’re an incredible person, James Barnes.”

“You make me a better man, Steven Barnes.” Steve squeezes Bucky a little tighter.

“Sweet talker.” Bucky giggles quietly. The knock on the door interrupts they subdued moment. “Come in.”

Clint and Loki come into the room, looking a little out of place in jeans and t-shirts. This isn’t something that Clint ever thought he would do, but leave it to Loki to talk him into something this monumental. “Sir…”

“We’re reporting for babysitting duties.” Loki seems much more confident.

Steve grins. When Bucky told him about this, he was baffled by what he was hearing, but now that they’re here, he’s really enjoying how distressed Clint looks. It’s something he’s not used to because Clint is always competent and carries himself like a man that knows his job and is good at his job. Now, he looks like a man that wants to hide under the sofa and hope someone slides pizza underneath to feed him.

Bucky chuckles and takes the baby over, handing him over to Loki, who coos down at him. “You two sure you got this?”

Clint clears his throat. “Oh yes sir, Mr. President. I have a lot of experience taking care of my brother’s kids.”

Steve comes over, putting an arm around Bucky. “The bottles are in the fridge and he’s usually in bed by 8, but if he stays up a little passed that, it’s okay.”

Loki is making faces at Max, who is looking up like the man is the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. Looking up with a huge smile, Loki adds, “He is in the safest hands he can be in, besides your own.”

As they make their way downstairs, Steve snickers. “Do you think they still believe their relationship is a secret?”

“Probably, but we’ll let them have that for a little while longer.” Chuckling the two men make their way into the State Dining Room where everyone stands to applaud the President making it to another birthday.

It had happened by accident, but Loki had grabbed hold of the idea and run with it. The President had been on the phone with his husband and it seems that the First Gentleman had a good day with his luncheon. Clint and Loki knew about the situation that came from Steve’s comments about congress and that day had been the last of the meetings. It seems that the First Gentleman had taken the final group to the cleaners when one of them had insisted that Steve give the baby to an aid to care for, so that they could deal with the important business. The man’s arrogance was going to be his downfall and if Steve played it right, he wouldn’t have to be too vocal. 

The President was laughing at what had happened and the First Gentleman was quite pleased with himself. “I swear to all that is holy, Buck, I told him that raising a child and letting them know that they are the important business, is the single most significant thing that any caregiver can do. Then I told him that his attitude was just proving my point that he was out of touch. Afterwards he remembered that the press was in the room and it all went to hell for him from there. I wish you could have seen it!”

“I’m not kidding, love, you should think about running for President.” There’s a bark of laughter from the phone. “But we need to talk about that other matter too.”

“Ah yes, who’s going to keep the baby during your birthday party.” The President groans and Steve laughs again. “I don’t know, I mean I could ask Pietro.”

“I want him to come to the party. He deserves a night off and cake.” Eagle is safely in the Oval Office and Clint and Loki don’t hear the end of the conversation. They stand their post until shift change, when Loki grins at Clint and knowing the man the way he does, Clint knows he’s about to get in over his head. 

Loki goes to Wanda and asks to speak to the President. She sticks her head into the office. “Sir, Agent Laufeyson would like a word.”

The President waves his hand and she shows the agent in. “Mr. President.”

“Yes, Loki, is everything alright?” Bucky takes his glasses off and lays the pen down, standing up behind his desk.

“Yes sir, everything is good. I was just wondering if you had found a babysitter for young Maxwell.” Loki meets the President’s eyes.

The President looks at him curiously. “Well no, we haven’t.”

“I would like to offer mine and Agent Barton’s services. We are both off shift that night.” Now the President looks amused. Loki does blush a little.

“Really? Well, I suppose if Max would be safe with anyone, it would be my detail. I’ll talk to Steve, but plan to report for baby duty.” Loki nods and leaves as quickly as he came. Bucky quickly picks up the phone to call Steve. His husband is not going to believe this.

The party goes on until well after midnight. When the President and First Gentleman quietly come back to the residence, Clint is asleep with his head in Loki’s lap. Loki is reading through a novel that Steve left on the coffee table. There’s a tea service sitting on a side table and Max is sound asleep in the crib. Loki looks up smiling at the two men who are smirking.

“He dozed off about an hour ago, but I was awake the whole time.” It’s not said as an excuse, just a matter of fact.

“I hope Max was good for you both.” The President slides his jacket off his shoulders and Steve takes it hang up.

“Yes sir, he was very sweet. You’re a very lucky man to have such a lovely family.” Loki usually keeps his private thoughts to himself, but something about the quiet, semi-dark room is pleasant and warm and lends itself to a more open conversation.

The President and Loki maintain eye contact for several seconds and Steve stays in the dressing room to listen. “Have you and Agent Barton thought about kids?”

There’s the briefest pass of surprise across Loki’s face, then he smiles softly. Reaching down, he runs fingers through Clint’s hair, who hums gently. “We have not, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

The President nods, smiling that he didn’t try to hide anything. “Thank you for doing this.”

Loki nudges Clint, who opens his eyes, seeing his charge, he jumps from the sofa. The President chuckles while Loki takes his hand, leading the half-asleep man to the door. “It was our pleasure.”

Steve comes back out, wearing Bucky’s robe again. Slipping his arms around Bucky’s waist, he rests his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “You did that very well.”

Bucky turns in Steve’s arms. “I have my moments.”

Steve leans in, kissing Bucky. “Yes, you do.” Nuzzling against Bucky’s ear, Steve hums his approval. “Now, take me to bed.”

July and Independence Day is not only a big deal for the country, but a big deal because it’s Steve’s birthday. That morning, Bucky brings his husband breakfast in bed and laughs when he comes in to find Max propped up on the pillows next to Steve. Both of his loves, sitting up in bed, having a conversation about the birth of a nation. Bucky watches Steve as he tells their son, in a very animated way, about fighting for independence. Max smiles up at Bucky around his pacifier.

“Are you getting a history lesson from Daddy?” Max waves a little hand, almost like he’s saying ‘uh sorta, but I’m not buying it.’ Bucky brings the tray around the bed, sitting it in Steve’s lap. The pacifier pops out of Max’s mouth and he makes a grunt at the plate with eggs. “I think you’re going to have to share.” Leaning down, cupping Steve’s cheek, he kisses him. “Happy Birthday, Beautiful.”

Steve blushes and between that and the sleep ruffled hair, he looks like every one of Bucky’s dreams. “Thank you. I love you.” Getting impatient with his parent’s, Max scooches over, reaching for the eggs. “Oh now, wait just a minute, baby boy.” Steve picks up the spoon, getting a small bite and puts it in Max’s mouth, who claps excitedly.

Bucky sits on the edge of the bed, watching his two favorite people. “I don’t want to go, but I have to get downstairs.”

“We understand, Papa.” Steve looks at the clock. “I have a meeting in a few hours. Senator McGarry insisted that we talk through the bill again.”

“Does Mallory even know that it’s your birthday or a national holiday?” Steve feeds Max another bite.

“I don’t think she cares. And let’s be honest, this is pretty important.” Bucky nods, leaning in again to kiss his husband, then his son.

“I’ll see you later for the bar-b-que.” Steve nods and Bucky heads to the door. “Oh, and why is it that you get the bar-b-que and I have to wear a tux?”

Steve snorts causing Max to giggle. Bucky melts. “Because you’re the President and deserve all the pomp and circumstance and I’m just a guy that pisses off the House and Senate.” 

It’s Bucky’s turn to snort. “I love you. Happy Birthday, Baby.”

He watches as Steve moves the tray down a little and pulls Max into his lap. Max looks up, smiling at Steve. “How ‘bout a piece of bagel?” Max nods, still chewing the eggs. “Yay, bagel. I’m going to make a New Yorker out of you yet, kid.” Bucky shakes his head, stepping out of the room. Seeing Loki and Clint, waiting, he grins. “Good morning, gentlemen. Let’s go.”

“What do you mean there’s a hurricane?” The President looks up as Tony. “How did we not know about this sooner?”

“Well sir, we did, but it didn’t look like it was going to be a problem, so we’ve just been watching it.” Sam looks a little more concerned than he should.

“What are we looking at?” The President’s eyes are trained on Sam even though the others in the room could probably answer.

“The Fifth Fleet is at Naval Station Norfolk, I’d like permission to have them move into the Atlantic out of the path of this thing.” President Barnes nods and Sam is up and out of the room in seconds.

“So, we have a hurricane that’s decided to turn inland all while we’re hosting the Fourth of July Celebration on the South Lawn.” Natasha rolls her eyes. “Mother Nature is jumping around on my last nerve.”

President Barnes chuckles. “Let’s keep an eye on this thing today. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my husband’s birthday party, I’m okay.”

Tony shakes his head. “You do know that it’s the country’s birthday too, sir.”

The President waves his hand, giving a mischievous smirk. “To hell with that.” The staff laughs. “All those fireworks have always been for Steve.”

By the time he’s back upstairs to change for the celebration, Bucky’s shoulders slump. He really is worried about that hurricane. He finds Steve in the kitchen, Max in his walker, and music blaring. There are a couple of presents sitting on the table that weren’t there before. “Baby?” Steve turns the music down, grins at Bucky, and looks at where he’s pointing.

“Oh, so Thor, Carol, Phil, Clint and Loki dropped those off this morning.” Steve shrugs. “Well, Clint and Loki left theirs with my agents because they apparently had to follow you around today.”

“So sorry my detail had a job to do.” Steve saunters over, wrapping his arms around Bucky, kissing across his cheek.

“It’s not like they had anything to do. They just stand there most of the time.” Bucky knows he’s joking because of the gleam in his eyes. “I didn’t want to open them until you came back up.”

Bucky tightens his arms, nipping at Steve’s neck. “Yeah, open those now because I have something special for you when we come to bed tonight.”

Leaning away, Steve’s eyes sparkle. “Is that so?” Bucky grins, nodding. “Well, I’ll have to save some energy for later then.” Then they’re kissing in a way that wouldn’t be appropriate for polite company.

Bucky’s panting and looking at Steve like he wants to eat him as Steve goes back to fixing a couple of bottles. “Oh, I meant to tell you that Ambassador Carter is going to be here today.”

Steve turns, looking confused for a minute. “And why is the British Ambassador, that doesn’t like me by the way, going to be at a party celebrating our defeat of her country?”

“She wants to talk about something, who knows what. And she does like you.” He’s emphatic about that, but Steve rolls his eyes knowing that Bucky is wrong. 

“Well, I’ll accept her birthday wishes, but keep away while you do your Presidential thing.” Bucky chuckles as he goes to change. He knows that Steve is right. At his birthday bash she had done everything in her power to stay away from Steve. She looked stunning in a red dress, but the only time she and Steve were in the same conversation, she kept looking at him with what Bucky could only describe as distain. Bucky has never known her to take such a sudden dislike to someone and still doesn’t understand how she can feel that way about Steve. Everyone, except the congress, loves him.

Steve loves casual situations at the White House. Everyone, that he sees every day, dresses down and lets a little of that professional decorum slip away. Today, the senior staff is in shorts and t-shirts, Bucky is in faded jeans and a t-shirt, and Steve and Max are dressed in matching Hugo Boss shorts and tees. Of course Max looks much cuter, if Steve does say so himself, and he does. Max is also wearing a baby sized US Air Force ball cap, thanks to Sam. It keeps the mass of brown curls out of his face and when Sam steals him and runs off to play with the other kids, Steve just smiles.

Steve makes his way over to the military families that have been invited and Bucky joins him soon after. They both sit with group after group, just talking about the everyday mundane things. The press mingles around taking pictures and trying to get the people to go on record with comments. Sam comes back a few minutes before the volleyball game starts and hands Max back to Bucky. “Come on, Steve, you promised you’d play.”

Sam pulls him to his feet, right after Steve kisses his son and husband. “This is going to be an unmitigated disaster. I am not an athlete.”

The family that they were sitting with tries to be encouraging, but laughs hysterically when the President of the United States tells his husband, “Just stand there and look pretty and no one will notice you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Steve sticks his tongue out at him. “You are no longer invited to watch.” But Bucky does watch and cheers Steve on louder than anyone else, bringing a smile to Steve’s face. Bucky also gets Max to raise his arms and babble at his Daddy.

They move to the balcony soon after for the President’s remarks. Steve stands next to him, close enough to touch, with Max babbling at the agents around them. Loki can’t help the smile and Clint tries his hardest not to smile.

“I hope everyone is having a good time and enjoyed the cast of The Boys in the Band.” There’s applause and Max joins in making Steve hug him tighter and kiss his cheek. “Today is a special day and not just because it’s my husband’s birthday.” The crowd laughs and Bucky turns to wink at Steve, who is blushing. “It’s not just that, it’s that today this great nation took possession of itself. We are able to stand here today and celebrate because our forefathers gave us that right. But it isn’t just about the hot dogs and hamburgers and bar-b-que and fireworks. No, today is about the men and women that allow us to continue to sleep soundly at night. Today is about the men, women, and children that are not sleeping soundly at night thinking about their soldiers. Today is about family and community because that’s what we are. Today we aren’t separate. Today we are everyone.” 

Steve rests his hand on the Bucky’s back. “Independence isn’t something that we bring out once a year and then put it away when the last of the fireworks are done. Independence is something we work at, we protect, we are thankful for each and every day. If we don’t nurture it and show it respect and shine a light on it, then we lose what it means. And we should look at each of our veterans and the soldier’s families and make sure they are taken care of. We should look at their children and make sure they get the good education they deserve. We should look at their families and make sure they have the help and care they need.” It’s the first time that Bucky has hinted at anything about the bill that Steve and his staff have been helping push through the congress.

“So, my hope is today, when you go home to your warm beds, you remember those that stand in front of us against those that threaten our freedoms. Thank you to the performers today that gave up their own family time to be here. God bless you and god bless America.” The crowd roars with enthusiasm and the President turns to hug his husband. “Happy Birthday, Baby. I love you.”

The President spends time moving through the crowd and talking to different groups. Sam makes sure that he sees the people that ‘he really needs to press the flesh with’ and Steve takes Max over to a blanket in the shade and lays him down. Before long, the baby is sleeping peacefully and Steve just watches him. He isn’t expecting Ambassador Carter to come and join him. He’d seen her arrive with her Attaché, but made a point to be somewhere other than where she was, knowing her dislike for him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me today, Mr. Barnes.” She sits with a grace and poise that Steve isn’t expecting, but he doesn’t really know her, so maybe that’s her norm.

“I got the feeling from you when we met that you weren’t a fan, so I thought it best to leave you alone.” Steve watches as her Attaché talks with Wanda and the younger woman laughs. Steve can tell she’s flirting and the flirtation seems to be mutual. “Your Mr. Vision seems to be getting on well with Wanda.”

When she doesn’t answer, Steve finally looks over at her. Her face is open, like it was that day in the Oval, and it screams hurt. He quirks an eyebrow at her and she sputters out her response. “What gave you the idea that I don’t like you?”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Well ma’am, the way you were looking at me that day not only made me think that, but my husband as well.”

She sighs. “Then I owe you an apology because that wasn’t my intent.”

“Then explain it to me because you’re one of Bucky’s closest friends and the idea that you don’t like me was confusing for us.” She giggles and Steve raises an eyebrow in question.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I haven’t heard anyone call him Bucky in many, many years. It’s quite refreshing.” Steve laughs again. “No, my issue wasn’t that I don’t like you, it’s that I had developed a crush on you when I read some of you poetry and didn’t realize that you were the same Steve Rogers.”

Steve is speechless at that confession and just sits dumbfounded for a couple of minutes. He jumps when her hand lands on his arm. Pulling back, he wonders if he can get someone’s attention to get him out of this uncomfortable situation. “Ambassador Carter, that’s very flattering, but there are many reasons I think this conversation is inappropriate.”

She smiles gently. “One of them, I’m sure, is that you are completely and utterly in love with your husband, yes?”

“Yes!” Steve looks up and sees Bucky talking with Tony and Pepper. “He’s everything I ever dreamed about and more.” He looks down at their son, smiling. “I’m absolutely smitten with my own husband. Not sure there are a lot of people that can say that.”

The Ambassador laughs delightedly. “No, there are not and you and he are very lucky to have found each other.” She reaches over, patting his arm. “And it gratifies me that he found you. Crushes Steve, are strange things. They can be all consuming one minute and melt away in the next. I’ve been watching you all day and every time you look at him, I can see the devotion in your eyes. He’s the center of your world and I can’t think of anyone that deserves it more than he does.”

Steve looks over, flustered by the conversation. “Thank you, but he gives me more than I give him.”

“Oh, I doubt that. I’m sure if I saw the inner workings of your relationship, I would see the two of you giving much more than either of you think.” She looks over, seeing that Vision is leaning in, whispering something into Wanda’s ear. “What you two have, I dream about, but am willing to wait until it’s right.” She looks back over at Steve. “I would like very much to be your friend and put this embarrassment behind me.”

“I would like that too, ma’am.” She shakes her head.

“Please stop calling me that. Call me Peggy and I’ll call you Steve and we’ll be friends and give Mr. Wilson as much trouble as possible.” Steve barks a laugh that makes Max shift, but he doesn’t wake.

Steve reaches over, patting his back. “SSssshhhh, Little One. Daddy’s sorry.”

“He’s a beautiful boy. You’re a very lucky man.” She watches his face and sees the devotion is not just for his husband, but for his son too.”

“Yes, I am.” Steve looks up. “Why did you tell me about having a crush on me?”

“Ah well, because Vis told me that I needed to explain my behavior and that honesty is the only way to go.” She grins and Steve chuckles.

“That’s always been my policy, so thanks for that.” Steve’s about to add more, when he sees Natasha running across the lawn to Bucky. That can’t be good, but he can’t leave Max. So, he watches as Bucky’s face goes from relaxed to Presidential. It’s not good.

Bucky runs over, kneeling next to Steve. “I have to go in. That hurricane has turned again and we have a serious problem.” Steve nods and starts to get up. “No love, stay here. I’ll send someone for you if I need you.” 

Steve leans in, kissing Bucky. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Baby.” And he’s gone.

As the afternoon turns into evening, the sky starts to cloud over. All of it seems to happen so fast. By the time it’s getting dark, the weather starts to take a turn. For safety issues, the guests are ushered to their cars. Steve takes Max and heads into the building, with Peggy on his heels. What he finds is disheartening. 

He finds Tony and Natasha talking in the hall outside the Oval. “Can we move the fleet again?”

“This thing is 600 miles across, where would you like us to move it? They’re locked in.” Tony hangs his head.

“This is going to be so bad.” She nods and when they look up, Natasha nods at the door. Steve returns the nod and heads into the Oval.

The President looks up and tries to give an encouraging smile, but it falls flat. Peggy follows him in, looking on as part of the senior staff makes calls. The President hangs the phone up and looks over at Sam. He looks grim. “Sam?”

Sam hangs up the phone. “Mr. President, there’s nowhere for them to go.”

“How many ships are we talking about?” The look on Sam’s face tells the office that it’s worse than they feared.

“It’s twenty ships total, the USS Theodore Roosevelt is a Nimitz-class nuclear powered air craft carrier, nineteen other ships make up the carrier group.” The look on the President’s face tells Sam what the man is really asking. “We’re talking about 20,000 sailors and marines.”

The President leans heavily on his desk with his head down. “Okay.” It’s just above a whisper. Looking up, Steve can see the pain this is causing. “Can we talk to them?” The President looks over at Fitz.

“Yes Mr. President. We can have that set up.” 

“Do it.” Fitz leaves the office. Bucky looks over at Steve. “We’re going to be here for awhile if you want to go back to the residence.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

That night when Bucky finally comes up, after talking to the commander of the 5th fleet, Steve gets him showered and into bed. Bucky makes a grab for Steve and the younger man shushes him, holding him close and lets his husband cry. It’s not often that Bucky loses his way, but this evening is one of those days. “I’m sorry. I made you a promise this morning.”

“And tomorrow is another day and we have the one after that and every one to come.” They sleep through the night and when Bucky wakes in the morning, looking down at Steve, he thinks that maybe fairy tales do come true.

The holidays come in with a bang. Becca, Ian and the kids are going to spend their Christmas at the White House. But that’s more than a week away. Tonight is the tree lighting ceremony and Bucky takes Max out to show him what he has to do. Max has gotten very used to crowds of people, so they aren’t afraid that the baby will freeze up before flipping the switch. Bucky just wants to play it safe and make sure that Max can do what he’s supposed to.

Standing next to the control, Bucky points at the button. “Can you press that for Papa?”

Max looks up and Bucky could swear that he just rolled his eyes. Leaning down, still staring at Bucky, mouth fixed into a smirk that is completely Steve, he presses the button. They do it six more times and each time Max does exactly what he’s supposed to. When they get back inside, Bucky looks at his husband. “How did it go?”

Bucky goes to sit on the sofa while Steve leans against the President’s desk. “I think he was making fun of me. I swear he rolled his eyes.” Bucky lets Max down and he toddles over to Steve, who scoops him up.

“Did you roll your eyes at, Papa?” Max lays his head tucked under Steve’s chin. “I’m going to take that as a no and this is all Papa’s imagination.”

“Yeah, go ahead and side with the baby because he’s cute.” Steve winks over at Bucky. Sam walks in and Max squirms until Steve lets him down. He wobbles his way over and Sam kneels down to pick him up.

“They need us downstairs.” Sam kisses Max’s cheek and hands the baby back over to Steve, who gets a kiss from Bucky before they walk out.

Steve didn’t go to the office that morning. He talked to Pietro after Bucky left for the office that morning and told the young man he needed a day. Within minutes, Pietro was in the residence, but Steve didn’t know how to explain to his executive assistant that he wasn’t feeling well. He wasn’t sure if it was physical or mental, he just wasn’t up to it today. So, Steve spends the rest of the morning baking, but nothing seems to help.

At lunch, Pietro shows up again with lunch from a place that has become Steve’s favorite guilty pleasure. He stays until Steve has to put Max down for a nap. By the time early evening comes around, Steve knows that he’s sick. He calls Pietro letting him know. Changing out of his clothes and into pajamas, he writes a little, but basically feels like crap.

Pietro puts a call into Pepper and gets the number for Captain Tolliver. He meets the doctor in the foyer and explains Steve’s condition from what he knows. Just as he’s headed to the residence, Captain Tolliver runs into Dr. Banner, who was on her way to see Tony. She follows Morris upstairs and sits in the hallway until the examination is done. 

The knock surprises Steve. “Come in.” He’s huddled on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket.

He begins coughing as the door opens. Steve sees Morris and tries to smile. “I was told that you might need to see me and if that cough is anything to go by, you do.”

Steve gets himself a drink of water from the table. “Yeah, I haven’t been feeling well all day. The fever started about three hours ago.”

“Well, let’s check you out and see what’s going on.” Steve nods, sitting in one of the chairs. “Where’s the baby?” Morris is a kind man that Steve is so glad that Bucky kept on as his physician, even though he’s a relatively low ranking officer. As they talk, Morris checks him over.

“Oh he’s asleep. I should be getting him up soon so he can go with Bucky to light the tree.” Morris sticks a thermometer in Steve’s mouth.

“Oh no, you aren’t going anywhere near him. If this is what I think it is, you’ll thank me later.” Steve looks up in question. “Tired?” Steve nods. “Sore throat?” Steve nods. “Fever with chills?” Steve nods. “Head hurt and ears clogged?” Steve nods again. “Heard of the flu?”

Steve nods one last time with a sinking expression. Morris pulls the thermometer out. “I can’t get sick with the flu! I had the shot!”

“Be that as it may, you have the flu. And you can’t afford for that little boy to get sick if he isn’t already.” Steve starts to get up to go to Max’s room in panic. A hand on his shoulder stops him. “Nope, I’ll go check him in a few minutes, but for now, get in bed.”

Steve looks like a kicked puppy. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“You’re going to rest and take everything I tell you to and I even have a shot for you because you’re such a good boy.” Morris is smiling. “Sorry, I don’t have any lollipops though.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You seriously need to work on your bedside manner.” Morris laughs, amused at Steve’s pout. “Someone needs to check Max and I have to take care of him.”

Morris goes to the door and opens it. Betty steps in, smiling sheepishly. “Morris told me what he thought it was. I thought I’d come help.”

Steve melts and nearly starts to cry. Being sick has always messed with Steve’s emotions. Morris sees it as he’s getting the shot ready. Betty sees it too and wants to go hug her friend, but doesn’t. Once the shot is done, Morris opens his bag, taking out a bottle. “You’ll take these every four hours along with Ibuprofin for fever.” Steve still looks pouty, but nods. “And you will rest and I mean really rest. Sleeping as much as your body needs to. Something tells me you haven’t been sleeping very well.”

Steve pops the bottle open and takes out a pill. “How long am I going to be down?”

Morris grins. “I’ll come back tomorrow to give you another shot. I’ll have a better idea then. I’m going to go check the baby now.” Steve nods and Betty follows the doctor into the nursery.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Steve stares at the ceiling. The door swings open admitting Bucky, who seeing Steve, starts to panic. “Baby? What’s happened? Are you okay?” He comes over, feeling Steve’s forehead. “Aw Baby, how long have you been sick?”

Steve does start to cry and Bucky holds him. “W-what a-am I s-supposed to do?”

Morris comes back in with Betty following him, holding Max. The baby sees Steve crying and his lip pokes out quivering. Betty shushes him, swinging him back and forth. As Bucky starts over to him, Morris stops him. “Mr. President, I need to check you over too and it would be a good idea if I gave you a B-12 shot. Right now, Max doesn’t show any symptoms, but we need to limit his contact.”

Bucky nods, pulling his jacket off and loosening his tie. “Of course.” He looks over at Max. “It’s okay, Buddy, Daddy’s just sick. He’ll be all better soon.”

Max looks over at the bed, waving a hand at Steve. “Dada.”

The whole room freezes and Steve starts to cry again. “He said…Buck…he…”

Bucky is starting to tear up. “Yeah Baby, he did.” He looks back at his son. “Can you say Dada again, sweetheart?”

“Dada.” Betty kisses his cheek and Max looks very proud of himself.

“Oh sweetie, that’s so good.” Max beams at everyone and Morris is just amused at all of them. Betty looks at the baby. “Can you say Papa?”

Max looks a little confused at Bucky, pointing. “Pop.”

Bucky loses it. “That’s close enough!” Max claps at himself and Betty giggles. “Get over here and check me over, I need to hug my son.”

“Yes sir, although…” Bucky holds up his finger, shaking it.

“Don’t even say it, Morris! One way or another, if I have to wear a hazmat suit, I’m hugging my son.” Even Steve, who still has tears on his face, is laughing.

After the tree lighting, Bucky slips into bed, watching Steve sleep. Bucky and Max had both been cleared of any current symptoms, so Steve had to watch the lighting on TV. Bucky texted Steve that the press had asked about his whereabouts and when the staff had found out that he was sick, they had all promised to make sure that Steve didn’t miss anything. Natasha kept running commentary all throughout the lighting. Tony took over after that with details about the after party. It was informal, so Tony sent a few pictures too. Sam sent a video of Max waddling across the office saying ‘Dada’ and ‘Pop.’ All Bucky could think about was getting back upstairs to cuddle his sick husband.

So, he lays next to the man that made all of his dreams come true and wishes he could make this all go away. Reaching out, he brushes his fingers through his husband’s hair and Steve’s eye flutter open. “Buck?”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” He squirms across the bed, snuggling into Bucky’s side. He can feel the fever coming off of Steve. “When did you last take the meds that Morris gave you?”

There’s silence, then a groan. “Right after you left with Max.”

Bucky gets up and Steve whimpers. “I’ll be right back, baby. It’s way past time for you to take more.” He comes back a few minutes later with the pills and water. “Sit up for me?”

Steve struggles to sit up and when he does, he lists to the side. Tears gather in his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m sick.”

Bucky sits on the side of the bed, handing the pills over with the water. Taking the glass back, he sits it on the side table. “I know, but we’ll get through this.” He climbs in over Steve, opening his arms. Steve snuggles in again. “Go back to sleep, love.” Within minutes, Steve’s lightly snoring. Now Bucky just has to figure out what to do about Max for the next few days.

Bucky doesn’t remember falling asleep the night before. Looking over at the clock it’s 7:30. He hasn’t slept this late in years. Looking over, Steve is still burrowed under the covers, so Bucky gets up to go get the baby and feed him breakfast. Opening the door, he finds his son missing from his crib. Panic swells up and in nothing but pj’s and a tee he runs into the hallway. Clint braces the President’s shoulders. “Sir, everything is fine. Max is fine.”

It takes a minute for those words to sink in and Bucky takes a deep breath. “Where is he?”

Clint blushes and smiles. “He’s in the kitchen with Loki having breakfast.” The President looks at Clint like he’s speaking in tongues. “Loki requested the next four days off rotation so he could take care of Max.” As they walk to the kitchen, Bucky thinks he just might cry. How in the hell did he and Steve get lucky enough to be surrounded by these people. Instead of crying, when he walks through the door, he decides that laughing is the better plan.

Max is sitting on Loki’s hip and they are both swaying to the quiet music coming from the Agent’s phone. Loki flips a pancake and Max claps and squeals. “You are an amazing audience, Mr. Barnes. For my next trick, I’m going to pour syrup from a can.” Max claps again. “Thank you, thank you, you are too kind.” Loki turns, finding the President and Clint standing in the door. Clint’s eyebrows are in his hairline. “I’m not ashamed of my undignified behavior. My gratuitous bid for praise is not up for discussion.”

Clint snorts and goes back to his post and the President comes over taking Max, who launches himself into his arms. “Pop!”

Kissing his cheek, he puts the baby in the highchair. Looking up, he sees how Loki looks fondly at his little boy. “Thank you.”

Loki nods and clears his throat. “Would you care for pancakes too, sir?”

“No, just coffee.” While Loki pours the coffee, Bucky goes to fix tea for Steve. “Why?”

He doesn’t turn around and doesn’t explain. Loki is a brilliant man and knows what he’s asking. “Because my mother raised my brother and I practically alone. Oh my father was there, but not _there_.” Bucky turns nodding. That’s really all that Loki has to say. “I had days to use and I didn’t want Mr. Barnes or yourself to fear who would be taking care of this little one. I will stay until you return from your duties and return every morning at 6:30. During that time, I will care for Max and for your husband. In a few days, I will return to my post.”

“Thank you.” Loki nods and Bucky takes the coffee and tea back to the bedroom. Passing Clint in the hallway, he leans in, away from the other agents. “If you don’t marry him, you’re a fool.” Clint blushes, but smiles.

Walking back into the bedroom, he finds Steve coming out of the bathroom. “Where’s the baby?”

Bucky grins. “Sit down, Steve. I have a story for you.”

Two days later, Loki sits on the sofa in the bedroom with Max in his lap, reading him a story. Steve sits up in bed, watching while he’s supposed to be reading the files that Pietro dropped off. Max looks over at the bed and Steve smiles. “Dada.”

Loki looks over and sees the longing in Steve’s eyes. He hasn’t run a fever since yesterday, but is still weak. “Perhaps your Daddy would like some company.” Steve lights up. It’s the first time that anyone has offered for Max to get close. Getting up, Loki takes Max to the bed and sits him on the end. He immediately rolls onto his hands and knees and crawls to Steve.

Steve scoops him up and Max snuggles into his chest. “Sweet boy.” Looking up at Loki, he grins, wearily. “If you want to go get some lunch, I’d like to just hold him for a little while.” Loki nods and heads out of the room. “Now, tell me all about Uncle Loki taking care of you.” Max spends the next several minutes babbling and waving his arms around. Steve adds a ‘hum’ or ‘oh’ as his son does his best version of a conversation.

Bucky steps into the kitchen to find Loki making lunch. The agent turns, nodding respectfully. “Mr. President.”

“Loki.” He looks around for his son. “Is Max napping?”

Loki gives a chuckle. “Sir, I fear that if I had kept young Max away from his Daddy for another day, Mr. Barnes would have started a revolution. Since he has been without fever since yesterday, I saw no reason not to give him what he wanted.” Bucky barks a laugh and heads to the bedroom.

There, he finds Max snuggled up to Steve and Steve looking like everything is finally right with the world. For three days he whined more about not getting to hold his son or husband than being sick. Sitting on the end of the bed, he smiles softly at his husband. “So, everything alright now?”

Steve sighs contentedly. “So much better now. The only thing that would make this perfect would be you up here with us.” Bucky takes the invitation and crawls up the bed, suit, shoes and all, and sits against the headboard. Steve cuddles into his side and Max smiles up at them. “This is what I needed.”

Bucky tugs them closer. “I have to be honest with you, Steve.” Steve looks up from where his resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You are a terrible patient.”

Steve barks a laugh, making Max giggle. “My Ma said the same thing repeatedly.” Laying his head back on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve wants to catch up on everything that he’s missed. “Tell me what’s been going on?”

“Well, Tony brought in a brass quartet to play in the foyer.” Bucky snickers. “Then realized how loud they actually are. The gingerbread house in the communications hallway got demolished by an irate congressman and his briefcase. Natasha is ready to kill almost everyone in the press corp because they want pictures of Loki being a nanny to Max.” Bucky pulls back a little causing Steve to look up. “But, by far, the most important news to come out of the last three days,” Something about his face tells Steve this is big, “Sam has a date tonight.”

Steve sits up, holding Max against him. “WHAT?”

Bucky smirks, pulling Steve back to his shoulder. “Are you ready?” Steve nods. “He’s going out with Ambassador Carter.” Steve falls into a fit of laughter.

The door swings open and Loki comes in carrying a tray. “I am assuming, Mr. President, that you will be joining your husband and son for lunch, so I have included enough for you three.” Sitting the tray on the end of the bed, Loki smiles softly at the picture they make. “I’d like nothing more than to get a picture of this. I believe the staff would like to see that Mr. Barnes is doing better.” Bucky pulls out his phone and hands it over, then cuddles up with Steve and Max. After taking the picture, Loki hands the phone back and Bucky looks down. 

“Oh, this is my new home screen.” Bucky sets the picture, then shoots a text to the senior staff with the picture attached. The following morning, Loki is back at his post with Clint and Steve spends the day reconnecting with his son.

Max will be three next month and Steve is trying to figure out if they go big or go small. It will be their last birthday and Christmas in the White House and something just feels right about a small gathering. The election is next week and if the stars align just right, Bruce will be the new President. They’ve seriously missed Sam around since accepting Bruce’s invitation to be his Vice-Presidential Candidate. He’ll be good though, they both will. 

But everything here is still business as usual. Right now Bucky is down in the Sit Room with Rhodey, who stepped up as the Acting Chief of Staff. He’s been a godsend and Steve owes him big time. When Sam first left on the campaign trail, Steve wasn’t sure what Bucky would do, but Steve went to see the Deputy Chief of Staff one night and asked him to do this. Rhodey wasn’t sure it would be appreciated, but did it anyway. He’s been at Bucky’s right hand since.

Pietro hands him the messages as he comes into the office with Max’s little hand hanging on to Steve’s. “Well, how about I get you some juice and we make some calls?” Max claps his hands, grinning up at Pietro.

“Yeth…jueth…” Steve lets Max go with Pietro and heads into his office for callbacks.

He first calls Tony. “Tony, what’s going on?”

The man sounds haggard. “We have a F-117A Nighthawk that’s been shot down in the no fly zone.”

Steve is silent for a minute, thinking. “Wait…isn’t that a stealth fighter?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s gone down in Iran?” Steve puts his face in his hand.

“Yeah.”

“Uh…if it’s a stealth fighter, how…”

Tony butts in before Steve can finish. “Believe me, we’ve all been asking that question. I think they’re going to have to change the name.”

Steve would chuckle if it wasn’t so serious. “What do you need from me?”

“The President is going to be in and out of the Sit Room today and we have our hands full with that, but we also have a meeting with the British Delegation today. We’d like you to take over.” Steve blows out a long breath. “I know how this seems, but we have no one else that can do this.”

“Yeah, you know I will. What time?” There’s shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“Two, but we can move that if you need us to.”

“No, don’t move it. I’ll have Pietro stay with Max and that’s right around his nap time.” He hangs up a minute later after Tony gives him the information. At least he knows someone in the delegation, so it won’t be so strained. After the State of the Union two years ago, Steve started sitting in on some of the senior staff meetings, just to get an idea of what Bucky had to deal with every day. Then he started helping in ways that surprised most of the staff. Soon after, Steve’s staff and Bucky’s staff started bouncing ideas around that incorporated a more unified front. Next thing Steve knew, he and Bucky were having meetings as President and First Gentleman and sometimes those meeting involved Vice-President Banner.

Max goes down about 1 and Steve heads to the Roosevelt Room to get acclimated to his surroundings. The Delegation arrives just before 2 and are shown in. Most of the faces look at Steve like he’s a butler, but Peggy sweeps into the room, hugging him tightly. “I was hoping to see that little angel of yours.”

“He’s sleeping, but I’m sure he would love to see Aunt Peggy.” She grins, taking the seat across from Steve. Sharon and Peter take either side of Steve. “Shall we?”

“This is going to be a fun afternoon.” Steve chuckles, looking down at the folder in front of him. “Are you planning on bringing Max with you when fly over next month?”

Steve snorts. “You know I don’t leave home without him.”

“Good, if I have to hear Vision complain about not getting to see him again, I may quit my job.” Vis, who is sitting to Peggy’s left chuckles.

“It’s isn’t my fault that you monopolize his attention.” The room laughs and everyone relaxes. By 5:15 they’ve gone through the entire itinerary. Peggy closes the folder and stands. 

“I think that finishes everything. How about I buy you dinner, Steven?” Steve smirks as she dismisses the rest of the people.

“I’ll do you one better. Why don’t you come upstairs and I’ll fix dinner?” She nods, following him out of the room.

It’s nearing 9 and Max is in bed and Steve and Peggy sit on the sofa in the living room. “What are you and Bucky going to do in January?”

They’re both nursing a nice scotch and Steve leans his head back on the sofa. “We’ve already purchased a place in upstate New York. It’s beautiful and peaceful.”

She leans over, slapping his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me? Even Sam didn’t mention it.”

“They’re still outfitting it with all the security and it was suggested that we not say anything to anyone just yet.” He turns, looking at her without lifting his head. “It’s just the kind of place that Bucky’s always wanted.”

Peggy smiles softly at him. “You’ll invite us when you get settled, yes?”

“Of course.” Bucky quietly comes into the room and Steve sees him over her shoulder. “We might take a few weeks of just us.”

She knows the President is there, but doesn’t acknowledge him immediately. “I would hope so. No one tells you how much of your privacy you’re giving up when you take a position of service. People forget that we had likes and dislikes before all this.” She waves her hand around.

“They also forget that we’re just people and our entire relationship has been out there for public consumption since we met. I wouldn’t trade it for anything, but it will be nice to be just…a family.” Bucky finally comes over, leaning over the back of the sofa and kisses Steve.

The inauguration goes well and Bruce looks awed and inspired. Betty looks like what a classy First Lady should look like. She’s only second to how Steve looked that day four years ago, holding the bible and looking at Bucky like there was no one that he admired more. Air Force One lands in New York and Former President James Barnes, Former First Gentleman Steve Barnes, and Maxwell Joseph Barnes get into the limousine that’s waiting. Holding Max in his lap, Bucky reaches over, taking Steve’s hand. “You ready for this?”

Steve turns from staring out the window, realizing how much he will miss the wonderful life they had in the White House, and smiles. “It’s going to be great.” Bucky can see that Steve has something else to say, so he waits. “I’m nervous. Isn’t that strange?”

Bucky knows his husband better than he knows himself. “For the first time we get to be a family and I don’t have to be in the office at all hours. Yeah, that’s going to be strange.”

When they arrive at the house, the car stops at the gate, the guard smiles. “Welcome home Mr. President, Mr. Barnes.” They nod and head through.

The house isn’t big, not by the standards of where they just came from, but it isn’t small either. Around the larger cabin are four smaller ones, tucked into the surrounding forest, each with one bedroom, a full bath, and a kitchen/living room. The larger cabin, their home, is four bedrooms and five bathrooms. The downstairs is all open and connected and at the back of the first floor are two offices connected by a playroom for Max. They pull up to the front door and Clint opens the car door. Loki is by the front door, with it already open, and both men are smiling. “Welcome home, sir.”

Bucky steps out with Max, who is grinning at Clint and points up at Loki. “You know, you could have taken a much more prestigious position than this, Clint.”

“Yes sir, we could have, but that isn’t what we wanted.” Steve steps out, grinning like a loon when Thor, Carol, and Phil flank the car. “I think we all agreed that this is where we wanted to be.”

Max wiggles in Bucky’s arms, so he lets him down. Running to Phil, the former FBI agent picks up the boy and spins him around. Steve takes Bucky’s hand and they head into the house. “Family is family and I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see them every day.” Bucky squeezes his hand and they step through the door as they agents take their posts.

Epilogue

“Maxwell Joseph Barnes, what are you trying to do?” Steve is running from Max, who is using the water hose not to water the garden like he’s supposed to, but watering Steve. Bucky comes out of the kitchen door, cackling loudly. In the three years since leaving the White House, they have fallen into a routine. Bucky does work with select charities and consults on ethics projects for President Banner, Steve has published two books that went to the top of the New York Best Seller list and stayed there for months. He travels and does lectures and occasionally will be a visiting professor at NYU. Those classes fill up faster than any other. Max started school two years ago and his teacher told both men that they better watch out, he’s not just smart, but gifted.

Today, the Vice-President and his wife are coming, as are the rest of the group that served as Senior Staff during President Barnes’s terms. President Banner sent a personal note that he and Betty would very much like to be there for Steve’s birthday party, but it happens to fall on a national holiday, so their hands are tied. The first of the cars arrives and Tony and Pepper exit with Howard getting out of the back seat. “You know son, I could have gotten us a much more comfortable ride up here.”

Tony rolls his eyes and smirks at his dad. “Dad, we don’t have to take one of your cars everywhere we go.”

Max sees them and runs for the car. He runs right past Tony and into Howard’s arms. “Grandpa, whatcha bring me?”

“Oh, I see, you’ve been bribing him.” Howard grins at his son and pulls something from his pocket, handing it over to the little boy. Howard became grandpa when Max turned 5 and he informed Steve and Bucky that he had already set up a college fund for the little boy. Even at that very young age, Max understood that it was something incredibly generous and he started calling Howard grandpa and it stuck.

Max leans over, hugging Tony and latching on so the man has to hold him. “If you start bringing me stuff, I’ll like you too.”

Tony calls over to Steve and Bucky. “Your kid can be bought!” Pepper comes around the car, kissing Max’s cheek and taking Tony’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

By the time everyone arrives, the yard and house are filled with everyone the couple loves the most. There’s laughter and picking and everything that Steve misses the most from Bucky’s Presidency. “Sam, what does a Vice-President do exactly?”

Sam looks over at Steve with is eyebrow arched, but before he can answer, his wife does it for him. “I can honestly say, he doesn’t do much.”

Sam looks at Peggy like he’s insulted. “I’ll have you know, I have a very busy schedule!”

Wanda giggles into Vision’s neck. “Now sir, I wouldn’t really say that.” That sends the whole group into a fit of laughter again. Wanda took over the Vice-President’s office without a break between administrations. Sam gave her a chance and she’s been the best thing that’s happened to him since he and Peggy got their heads out of the asses.

Natasha grabs Max and heads to the pool where Becca and her family are swimming and listening to the chaos. “Maxi, don’t grow up and go into politics.”

“Not gonna. I’m gonna take over the world. America is small potatoes.” The conversation abruptly stops and then howls of laughter take over. Steve looks at Bucky and they know how much trouble they are in with that kid.

Later that night, as everyone sits around on blankets to watch the fireworks, Max sitting with Howard explaining why school is boring, Steve leans his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Do you love me?”

Bucky huffs. “Every day that I get to wake up and live this life with you, I think I must be dreaming. There’s no way that someone as perfect as you could love someone like me.”

Steve arches his neck and kisses Bucky’s cheek. “We come from different worlds, different experiences, but you see me in ways that no one ever has. I sometimes don’t want to fall asleep because my reality is better than my dreams.”

“I love you, Steven Barnes.”

“I love you too, James Barnes.”


End file.
